Nuevo destino
by The Black Wolf of the Arks
Summary: Todo terminó, McGillis falló en lograr su propósito, Tekkadan cayó, Orga murió, Barbatos cayó, Mikazuki murió, ¿o no? El amanecer marca el inicio del futuro. Oneshot. Terminado.


Bueno, aquí una locura que se me ocurrió después del final de KIDOU SENSHI GUNDAM TEKKETSU NO ORPHANS… explicaciones y excusas al final, por ahora solo diré que Atra, Kudelia y Akatsuki se ven igual que en el capitulo final del anime, así que describiré solo a los que no salen en ese capitulo así que, (Modo Jag Duran = ON) cinturón de seguridad y, vamos para allá.

-Diálogos-

 _-Pensamientos-_

 _ **(Lugar, momento, indicaciones)**_

(N/a: notas del autor).

Declaro que no soy propietario de ninguna de las franquicias presentes en este Oneshot y que hago esto simplemente por pasatiempo, no vengan a dar lata abogados.

 **Oneshot: Nuevo destino, el lugar al que pertenezco.**

Kudelia miraba distraídamente por la ventana del auto que la llevaba a su hogar el cual estaba bastante alejado de cualquier urbe, sus ojos estaban perdidos en el paisaje marciano, mirando los distintos plantíos de cultivos que conformaban la vista.

Hace unas pocas horas había firmado un tratado con Rustal Elion, y si era sincera, había sido un poco difícil mantenerse tranquila y profesional durante todo el evento. Claro, había superado todo el incidente de hace 10 años en el que Tekkadan dejó de existir y el tratado aseguraba un futuro mejor para Marte y sus habitantes, pero aun así, ese hombre tenia mucha de la responsabilidad por lo ocurrido años atrás.

Despejó sus pensamientos cuando notó que finalmente llegaba a su hogar, una pequeña casa rodeada por un inmenso sembradío. Con una sonrisa, bajó del auto, se despidió del conductor y entró tranquilamente a la casa mientras se desabotonaba el saco de su traje.

Cerrando la puerta tras ella, colocó su saco en un perchero cercano antes de inclinarse y quitarse sus zapatos de tacón, reemplazándolos por un par de calzado deportivo mucho más cómodo que estaba junto a la entrada. Dando un suspiro, observó un reloj en un muro.

-Atra debe estar atrás- murmuró para sí misma para luego salir y rodear la casa, pero antes de que pudiera divisar a su "hermana" un pequeño ser envuelto en una frazada blanca llegó corriendo a ella, se apresuró a atraparlo y levantarlo en brazos, movió la frazada para descubrir al pequeño niño de cabellos castaños claros largos y alborotados y ojos azules que la miró con una suave sonrisa antes de decir una sola palabra.

-Kudelia-.

Ella simplemente asintió mirando a la mujer joven que llegaba con una sonrisa.

-Kudelia, bienvenida a casa- saludó Atra, quien había crecido para convertirse en una hermosa mujer que transmitía un sentimiento de madurez mezclado con vitalidad propia de alguien joven y feliz.

-Estoy de vuelta- respondió ella con una sonrisa antes de mirar al niño en sus brazos -¿te portaste bien Akatsuki?-.

-Si-.

-Mentiroso- reprendió Atra con las manos en la cintura –los que se portan bien no juegan con la ropa recién lavada-.

-¡Me porté bien!- reclamó el pequeño ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Kudelia que se mostró algo apurada.

-Claro que te portaste bien- animó ella acariciándolo suavemente en la espalda, calmándolo.

-Eres demasiado permisiva con él- reprendió Atra algo frustrada.

Kudelia le ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa, simplemente no podía ser dura con el hijo del hombre que amaba.

-Por cierto Akatsuki- el pequeño levantó la vista ante el llamado de la rubia -¿Dónde esta tu hermana?-.

-Mirai está en el invernadero- respondió.

-Bueno, ya casi es hora de cenar, ¿vamos?- preguntó Atra recibiendo un asentimiento de su "hermana".

Kudelia bajó al pequeño que apenas tocó el suelo salió corriendo hacia el invernadero. Ambas mujeres sonrieron un poco antes de seguirlo.

Mientras tanto, dentro del invernadero a unos metros de la casa, una pequeña niña de aproximadamente 8 años, de cabellos negros hasta los hombros y ojos violetas, vestida con una playera verde clara, un overol de mezclilla sobre esta y botas de campo, y al igual que su hermano tenia 3 pulseras en la muñeca izquierda. Ella tarareaba alegremente mientras arrancaba malas hierbas entre algunas plantas que empezaban a crecer.

-Alto Mirai- la niña se detuvo cuando la voz de un hombre adulto la llamó, poco antes de que una mano masculina bastante grande pasara por sobre su hombro y señalara una hierba que ella estaba por arrancar –mira bien, casi arrancas también un brote que está junto a la hierba- indicó mientras con su mano movía la hierba, mostrando al pequeño brote junto a esta –debes tener mucho cuidado- indicó aquel hombre antes de alejar su mano.

La pequeña asintió antes de acercas sus manitas a las plantas, sujetó la hierva con una mano mientras que con la otra presionó suavemente el brote, tirando suavemente de la hierba logró arrancarla sin agitar mucho ni dañar al cultivo.

-Bien hecho- ante la felicitación de aquel hombre la pequeña volteó a verlo y con una gran sonrisa asintió antes de lanzarse y abrazarlo, siendo rápidamente atrapada por el hombre quien tenía una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

Dicho hombre parecía tener 25 años, sus cabellos azabaches eran algo largos y desordenados al igual que los del pequeño Akatsuki, y sus ojos azules eran iguales también, con la diferencia de que fácilmente daban la sensación de que él era un veterano de incontables batallas. Era bastante alto, de poco más de un metro ochenta, su apariencia fuerte y atlética, vestía unos pantalones militares grises, una playera sin mangas negra, una enorme pulsera metálica blanca en el antebrazo derecho, una pulsera negra mucho más delgada y hecha a mano en la izquierda y botas.

En ese instante la puerta del invernadero se abrió de golpe y entró corriendo Akatsuki, exclamando -¡Papá, llegó Kudelia!-.

Mikazuki se giró a su hijo, sintiendo como la pequeña en sus brazos se revolvía la bajó al suelo. Mirai apenas tocó el suelo salió corriendo del lugar y se dirigía a la rubia que estaba a unos metros del invernadero con una sonrisa contenta.

-¡Mamá!- exclamó contenta y lanzándose a abrazar a la Kudelia que la recibió contenta.

-Cariño, te extrañe- habló con voz maternal disfrutando del abrazo de su pequeña, sin embargo, su vista se movió al hombre que salía del invernadero.

-Bienvenida Kudelia- saludó él con su voz seria de siempre y una sonrisa un poco más perceptible que la anterior, pero lo que en verdad miraba ella eran sus ojos, ahí era donde podía ver claramente el brillo que le decía cuanto se alegraba en verdad por su regreso.

Bajando a Mirai, se acercó tranquilamente a Mikazuki quien también avanzó hacia ella, envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo antes de separarse un poco y darle un suave beso.

Kudelia sonrió ante sus gestos antes de recargar su cabeza en su pecho. ¿Quién diría que su amado, quien antes era más pequeño que ella, crecería hasta esta magnitud? Aunque más que eso, lo que más sorprendía al resto era el hecho de que sobreviviera a la última batalla de Tekkadan, ya que la "Caída del demonio" era un evento muy conocido, y aunque algunos, los que más se habían tomado en serio su titulo, lo considerarían como una maldición o algo similar, para ella y muchos más solo podía ser considerado un milagro, uno que ella no paraba de agradecer aun y a estas fechas.

 **(Times kip, 10 años atrás)**

Julieta observó con tristeza y lastima al caído Mikazuki que se mantenía en la destrozada cabina de su Gundam. Ella lo sabía muy bien ahora, que lo que aquel chico había sido no era un demonio, si no un niño que había pasado por muchas crueldades del mundo, que solo había aprendido a luchar, y que al final, el único descanso de esa brutal vida que sufrió, fue la muerte al volverse el chivo expiatorio, un sacrificio, para el bien de Gjallarhorn y del futuro.

Tragándose su pena, tiró con fuerza de la cabeza de Barbatos con su lanza, arrancándola, y ofreciendo una silenciosa oración, se giró y volvió con el resto de sus fuerzas a declarar la caída del "demonio".

En su momento de compasión, no notó como algunas luces de la cabina de Barbatos seguían brillando, y, de mantenerse enteros los monitores de la unidad, estos habrían mostrado una serie de comandos y mensajes:

[Estado del piloto: Inconsciente, herido de gravedad]

[Diagnostico: Muerte inminente en 5 minutos y 6 segundos]

[Entrando en estado de emergencia]

[Activando Núcleo IS 001]

[Iniciando enlace entre Reactor Ahab y núcleo IS…]

[Enlace completado]

[Iniciando regeneración del piloto]

[Entrando en estado de animación suspendida]

En eso, un resplandor blanco rodeó la cabina y a Mikazuki mientras los metales de la cabina se deformaban y se expandían, generando una enorme esfera de metales completamente blancos que se desprendió de los restos de Barbatos, cayendo todo a la tierra.

[Tiempo estimado para la completa recuperación del piloto: 20 horas, 20 minutos, 35 segundos]

Durante las siguientes horas la noticia del exterminio de Tekkadan y la victoria del verdadero Gjallarhorn sobre el traidor se esparció como el fuego por la pólvora, llegando a los oídos de Atra, Kudelia y los sobrevivientes de Tekkadan, quienes lloraron la muerte de sus amigos Mikazuki y Akihiro.

Finalmente, al día siguiente, dado que Gjallarhorn se había retirado completamente del lugar por distintas razones, algunos decidieron ir a ver si podían recuperar el cuerpo de sus amigos caídos, entre ellos estaban Atra y Kudelia. Sorprendentemente, el túnel que habían usado para escapar de la base se mantenía en pie aun, por lo que pudieron usarlo para llegar inadvertidamente.

Por desgracia, el cuerpo de Akihiro era completamente irrecuperable, estaba firmemente clavado en su Gundam, con varias armas de Gjallarhorn atravesándolo.

Su Gundam aun mantenía un recio agarre sobre su arma, manteniendo presa un Mobile Suit de Gjallarhorn que, al menos de momento, se mantenía abandonado por dicha organización.

Desanimados, buscaron por los restos de Barbatos. Encontraron su maza y uno de sus brazos cerca, pero no encontraron la cabina o el resto del Gundam. Siguiendo los rastros de destrucción, llegaron a un cráter en donde descansaban las partes restantes de Barbatos, junto a una extraña esfera.

Curiosos ante la esfera, Nadi y Yamagi se acercaron a revisarla mientras el resto seguía buscando la cabina, desanimándose al no encontrar nada.

-¡Oigan, vengan!- el grito de Yamagi les llamó la atención, por lo que se apresuraron a ver como el rubio les hacia señas con ambos brazos. Confusos, se acercaron, sorprendiéndose cuando les dijo -¡Esa esfera es la cabina!-.

-¿Qué?- murmuró Kudelia sin comprender.

-Bueno, no estamos del todo seguros- reconoció Nadi rascándose la nuca, mirando fijamente la esfera –pero parece estar hecha del mismo metal que Barbatos, además, el brazo, las piernas, todo lo restante de Barbatos que la rodea están en una posición curiosa, como si antes estuvieran unidas a la esfera-.

-Pero, de ser verdad, ¿Cómo es que terminó así?- preguntó confundida Merribit.

-Ni idea, Gjallarhorn no debería de poder hacer esto con lo que tenían aquí, no en combate al menos, y no creo que se tomaran la molestia de hacerle una especie de ataúd- ante las palabras del viejo mecánico, todos observaron la esfera tratando de comprender lo que pasaba.

[Restauración completada]

[Activando todas las funciones]

Los comandos volvieron a aparecer en algún lugar en el interior de la esfera antes de que fuera envuelta en un intenso brillo que asustó a todos. Cuando este terminó, en la arena, entre los escombros y piezas del Gundam, donde antes estaba la esfera, estaba Mikazuki y, según lo que podían observar, completamente sano.

-¡Mikazuki!- las primeras en reaccionar fueron Atra y Kudelia quienes se apresuraron a llegar con él.

Ambas lo cargaron, levantándolo un poco del suelo, mientras revisaban si tenía heridas, pero simplemente estaba bien.

-Está, vivo- murmuró con apenas voz Atra observando su pecho bajar y subir al ritmo de su respiración.

Sin contenerse, ambas lo abrazaron con fuerza derramando lágrimas de felicidad.

-Pero, ¿Cómo?- dijo incrédula Merribit.

-Los milagros se disfrutan más, cuando no los cuestionas- comentó Nadi rodeándola de los hombros con un brazo, observando contento como ambas lloraban de felicidad.

No eran las únicas, Yamagi y Chad mismo también lloraban contentos, el resto se secaba las lágrimas tan rápido como podían, decididos a no dejarlas correr por sus mejillas.

Pasados unos minutos, ambas finalmente se calmaron, por lo que Nadi indicó que lo mejor era salir de ahí antes de que los problemas llegaran.

Horas después, estaban ocultos en la granja de Sakura Pretzel Mientras Atra, Kudelia y las gemelas Cookie y Cracker se mantenían al pendiente de Mikazuki quien estaba recostado en una cama, Nadi, habiendo notado la pulsera en el antebrazo que ahora tenia y que parecía ser tecnología, había conectado un "computador portátil" y se encontraba tratando de acceder a la base de datos de aquel aparato, pero simplemente no podía.

El resto de Tekkadan permanecía ocultos en algunos lugares seguros, pero las noticias sobre Mika se habían regado rápidamente entre ellos, por lo que la mayoría se encontraba teniendo una pequeña celebración que hacia más llevadera la situación en la que estaban.

-Tch, esto es bastante difícil- masculló cansado Nadi, masajeándose el cuello. Sin embargo, cuando estaba por volver a la faena, una taza de café apareció en su rango de visión. Parpadeando, miró a su pareja quien se la ofrecía con una sonrisa.

-Toma un descanso, después podrás seguir con eso-.

-Supongo que un poco de café me ayudará- asintió el con una sonrisa dejando aquella "Tablet" de lado para tomar la taza.

-Ustedes también, descansen un poco- indicó Sakura llegando con una bandeja con 4 tazas y colocándola en una mesa cercana antes de repartirlas –chocolate caliente- dijo dándoles unas tazas a las gemelas –café- continuó dándole una taza a Kudelia –y…-.

-Ah, si es café, yo paso- rechazó Atra algo apenada.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntaron al unisonó las gemelas, curiosas.

-Bu-bueno…-.

-Es malo para el bebé que tomes mucha cafeína- completó Sakura por la sorprendida Atra, ya que aun no se lo había dicho a ella –no te preocupes, esto es un té de hiervas con poca cafeína- le aseguró tendiéndole una taza.

-Ah, gracias, pero, ¿Cómo lo sabe?, se lo pensaba decir en unos días- comentó confundida Atra aceptando la taza.

-Mi pequeña, no llegas a mi edad sin aprender a diferenciar cuando una mujer está esperando un bebé- respondió ella algo risueña.

-¡Bebé!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo las gemelas, sorprendidas, mirando firmemente a la avergonzada Atra -¿¡De Mikazuki!?-.

-Guarden silencio, no puedo dormir- sin embargo, antes de que ella respondiera, otra voz interrumpió todo.

Incrédulos, todos miraron al "paciente", topándose con la imagen de Mika sentado en la cama, tallándose perezosamente un ojo.

-¡Mikazuki!- nuevamente las primeras en reaccionar fueron Atra y Kudelia que soltaron las tazas y se lanzaron a abrazarlo con fuerza.

Por su parte, este, algo aturdido por el grito, apenas pudo reaccionar a tiempo y atraparlas con los brazos abiertos, abrazándolas. Las siguientes en reaccionar fueron las gemelas que se apresuraron a unirse al abrazo.

Sin embargo, mientras el resto disfrutaba de la conmovedora escena, Nadi recayó en algo sorprendente.

-Mika…- llamó él con incredulidad en su voz, al instante, todos se giraron a verlo, notando que la incredulidad también se mostraba en su rostro, lentamente levantó un brazo y lo señaló -…puedes, ¡puedes mover el brazo!-.

Todos parpadearon ante eso, antes de que volvieran a ver al piloto.

Mika mismo se separó de Atra y Kudelia para alzar su brazo derecho y cerrar varias veces el puño. Después de unas repeticiones bajó el brazo y miró su pierna derecha, levantándola y moviéndola con normalidad.

-Si, parece que si- reconoció él sin mostrar mucha emoción, antes de ser abrazado con aun más fuerza por sus parejas. El regresó el abrazo, pero enfocó al viejo mecánico -¿Cómo pasó esto?-.

-Ni idea, habíamos escuchado que moriste, pero cuanto te encontramos estabas en una especie de esfera que se desvaneció de la nada, y tenías esa pulsera- explicó señalando su brazo derecho, ahí fue cuando Mika notó la extraña pulsera en su antebrazo conectada a la "Tablet" de Nadi con un cable –pensé que eso podía tener algo que ver, pero por más que intento no puedo acceder a la base de datos ni a nada, solo muestra este mensaje- indicó mientras mostraba la pantalla del aparato donde se leía:

[Acceso denegado]

[Se requiere autorización del usuario]

-¿Autorización?, supongo que si yo la tengo soy yo quien debe dártela, ¿pero como?-.

-Ni idea- respondió encogiéndose de hombros, esa cosa no tenía botones ni nada para operarla.

Mika la miró un instante, antes de que una idea llegara a su cabeza –Conceder acceso a la base de datos- dijo al tiempo que las chicas se separaban de él.

La pantalla del aparató parpadeó un momento llamando la atención de Nadi, quien al verla notó como el mensaje anterior era reemplazado por otro nuevo:

[Acceso concedido]

Instantes después la pantalla le mostró una gran cantidad de datos.

-¿Comando de voz eh?- murmuró mientras empezaba a revisar los datos –Veamos, "Infinite Gundam ASW-G-08-001 Barbatos Alba Lupus Rex"- leyó, antes de entrar en shock tras comprender lo que eso significaba.

-¿Otro nombre complicado?- mascullo Mika.

-Eso, eso significa- habló incrédulo Nadi, mirando fijamente la pulsera –que Barbatos, ¿esta ahí?-.

Todos lo miraron con incredulidad (salvo Mika que lo miró sin mostrar ninguna emoción) antes de enfocarse en la pulsera.

-¿Cómo rayos pasó eso?- diciendo la pregunta que todos tenían en su mente, Nadi se apresuró a seguir leyendo en voz alta la información.

Aparentemente, uno de los principales componentes que se había usado en la creación de Barbatos, pero que se había mantenido desactivado y, por tanto, había pasado desapercibida por todos, era un núcleo IS.

Nadie sabía lo que era esa cosa, pero por suerte, además de fuente de energía también era una caja negra que había almacenado una gran cantidad de información referente al tema de los IS.

Los Infinite Stratos (IS) eran los antecesores de los Mobile Suit y los Gundam. Creados hace siglos, no, hace milenios, cuando la idea de poblar Marte era poco más que un sueño para la mayoría y un proyecto a muy largo plazo para la comunidad científica, por una mujer llamada Shinonono Tabane, los IS se habían vuelto la máxima arma sobre la tierra desde su creación.

Era algo claro viendo que el primero, una unidad catalogada como [White Knight], había suprimido por su cuenta a más de dos mil misiles que se dirigían a un solo país. Viendo el enorme poder de la unidad y siendo que no estaba afiliada a ningún país, varios países habían mandado sus fuerzas con la misión de capturar o destruir la unidad.

Sin embargo, aquella unidad destruyó a todos sus enemigos, inclusive llegando al punto de destruir 8 satélites militares por su cuenta.

Fue tal el poder de esa unidad, que tras su desaparición y la aparición publica de los IS, los países decretaron el "Tratado de Alaska" con el cuál se prohibió el uso de los IS en la milicia y se obligó a que todos los países compartieran los datos que se fueran desarrollando, esto con el propósito de evitar que un solo país obtuviera demasiado poder.

Sin embargo, los distintos gobiernos seguían tratando con los IS en el aspecto militar, aunque los usaban más e casos de emergencia, principalmente por que no había muchos. En todo el mundo, solo había 467 núcleos IS, y por consecuencia, solo había 467 unidades activas, y dado que solo la creadora sabía como fabricarlos, esos números no cambiaron sin importar cuanto se esforzaran los distintos países.

Otra característica de esas unidades era que solo podían ser piloteados por mujeres, algo que la creadora no había contemplado, pero que no consideró necesario corregir. En resultado, la sociedad de la Tierra pasó a considerar a las mujeres como el género dominante a tal punto que cualquiera podía decir que las mujeres gobernaban el mundo, inclusive muchas mujeres pensaban en los hombres como seres débiles obligados a obedecerlas.

Dicha información le causó un intenso escalofrió a Nadi. Solo imaginarse vivir en ese tipo de sociedad, y más considerando las capacidades que el tenia, simplemente no era agradable pensar en eso.

Claro que eso cambió cuando apareció una anomalía, el primer y único hombre en poder pilotear un IS: Orimura Ichika. La información redactaba con lujo de detalles lo que pasó con este chico dado que, según la información provista, el núcleo de la primera unidad [White Knight], el núcleo del IS de Ichika, [Byakushiki] y el núcleo que había sido usado en Barbatos, era el mismo, el núcleo 001.

Dejando de lado la historia, siendo que ya todos tenían una idea de lo que era un IS, Nadi pasó a ver cuales eran las capacidades del nuevo Barbatos, sobra decir que casi le causó un aneurisma al leer lo que se había sumado a su repertorio.

En primera, un escudo que protegía al Gundam y, por extensión, al usuario de cualquier arma convencional y que solo un arma de gran calibre como las de un IS podían desgastar dicho escudo. Haciendo cálculos, Nadi estaba seguro de que solo un Mobile Suit o un Mobile Unit podría hacerle algo, y mientras ese escudo tuviera energía la unidad no seria dañada.

Ese escudo también mostraba una variación de emergencia que se activaba cuando la unidad recibiera un golpe que seria letal para el usuario, en el que absolutamente toda la energía seria desviada al escudo para asegurar la sobrevivencia del piloto.

En segundo, un control de inercia pasiva que permitía una movilidad extrema con protección a impactos. Aparentemente, ahora Barbatos tendría un aparato que manipulaba la gravedad alrededor de la unidad y el usuario, permitiendo volar a velocidades supersónicas sin que el piloto sintiera siquiera las fuerzas G, e inclusive reduciría casi completamente la fuerza de un impacto a gran velocidad.

En tercera, un híper sensor que ampliaba los sentidos del piloto, principalmente la vista que pasaba a ser de 360°, permitiéndole ver en todas direcciones a la vez. Claro, eso suponía una gran carga al cerebro ya que era algo que un cuerpo humano no debía de poder hacer, el piloto debía interpretar la información que recogía su mejorada vista en algo que pudiera comprender.

Además, Barbatos había obtenido la capacidad de entrar en un estado de [Stand By] en el que se reducía al brazalete que Mika llevaba, y se reparaba por su cuenta cuando estaba en ese estado. Claro, eso no significaba que se repara al instante, solo que lo hacia por su cuenta, y estaba el inconveniente de que si, por ejemplo, una pierna fuera dañada demasiado, aun si la reparación ya hubiera terminado, si el núcleo IS no tenia tiempo de actualizar el estatus registrado o nadie lo hacia manualmente, la próxima vez que la unidad se desplegara esa pierna estaría inoperativa ya que el sistema aun la consideraría como dañada.

También, el reactor Ahab y el núcleo IS habían desarrollado un enlace que se traducía a que a la unidad casi nunca le faltaría energía, ni siquiera al escudo, ya que la mayoría de las funciones pasaron a estar enlazadas directamente al núcleo IS mientras que el reactor Ahab pasó a ser una fuente secundaria cuya principal función era recargar el núcleo IS.

Sin embargo, había una anomalía en el núcleo IS, que parecía ser la principal causa del estado actual de Mika.

-El núcleo 001 tiene la capacidad de regenerar el cuerpo del piloto, es decir, de curar a su usuario- explicó Nadi –ese núcleo fue lo que te mantuvo con vida, y te permitió recuperar tu lado derecho-.

Pensativo, Mikazuki miró el brazalete pensativo, antes de reparar en algo. Se llevó la mano a la espalda, específicamente a su sistema Alaya-Vijnana, pero no sintió nada.

Ante la confusa vista de todos, se puso de pie y miró a la cama, antes de inclinarse y levantar lo que estaba ahí. Ante la vista de todos, levantó los tres implantes del Alaya-Vijnana y la placa que solía usar cuando se conectaba en Barbatos.

Incrédulos, todos observaron la espalda de Mikazuki, notando que donde antes estaba el sistema, ahora solo había una cicatriz.

-Creo que no fue lo único que hizo el núcleo- hablo Mika, girándose hacia ellos, enfocando principalmente a Atra y a Kudelia –la batalla, ya no es para lo único que sirvo- afirmó dejando caer sus antiguos implantes.

Sus palabras alegraron profundamente a ambas, que asintieron antes de volver a abrazarlo con fuerza.

 **(Actualmente)**

-Vamos a cenar- habló Atra con una sonrisa.

Tanto Kudelia como Mika asintieron tranquilos mientras se separaban, ambas tomaron las manos de Mika y los tres se dirigieron a la casa mientras los niños salían corriendo hacia esta.

-Y bien, Kudelia, ¿Cuánto te quedaras?- preguntó Mika.

-Unas semanas, estoy cansada de viajar y me gustaría descansar en casa un tiempo-.

-Ah, por cierto, el señor McMurdo nos invitó a pasar un tiempo en su casa en Júpiter- comentó Atra.

-Hace tiempo que no lo vemos, unas vacaciones con él no estarían mal, ¿les parece si vamos en una semana?- preguntó Mika a ambas, aunque ellas sabían que la pregunta iba más para Kudelia quien recién había vuelto de varios viajes.

-Suena bien, creo que a Akatsuki y a Mirai les alegrará ver a su abuelo de nuevo- respondió ella.

-Seguro que si- asintió Atra.

-Bien, le avisaré luego- ambas asintieron a las palabras de Mika poco antes de entrar a la casa.

Por un instante miraron con atención la pulsera en la muñeca de Mikazuki, recordando la primera vez que había usado al nuevo Barbatos en un combate real, que justamente fue cuando iban en camino a Júpiter.

 **(Time Skip, 8 años atrás)**

Tras un par de años de la caída de Tekkadan, Mika, Atra y Kudelia habían recibido una invitación de McMurdo para quedarse un tiempo con él. El líder de Teiwaz quería conocer a Akatsuki y había ofrecido su hogar para que Kudelia pasara los últimos meces del embarazo, asegurando que todos los gastos corrían por su cuenta.

Dado todo lo que había hecho por ellos y el lazo casi tipo nieto/abuelo que tenia con Mikazuki, no dudaron en aceptar de buena gana su invitación. Ahora mismo se encontraban en una de las naves de carga de Teiwaz, justamente donde la mayoría de los miembros sobrevivientes de los Turbines laboraban. La propia Azee, quien por cierto, vestía de una forma similar al fallecido Naze, era quien comandaba la nave.

El viaje había sido tranquilo en su mayoría, con Atra y Kudelia hablando con viejas amigas mientras los hijos de Naze jugaban cerca de ellas, algunos le daban miradas curiosas al pequeño Akatsuki que cada cierto tiempo cambiaba de cuidadora, todo esto sin que pareciera afectar su profundo sueño.

Sin embargo, toda la paz se fue por el desagüe cuando una nave de bandidos los atacó. Las alarmas empezaron a sonar, espantando a los niños que se apresuraron a abrazar a las mujeres presentes. Atra y Kudelia intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, ambas sabiendo lo que estaba por pasar.

En el puente todos se habían puerto alertas ante el ataque y habían contrarrestado el primer ataque sin muchos problemas.

Azee miraba seriamente a la nave enemiga que había empezado a desplegar sus Mobile Units, ella estaba por ordenar la salida de sus propias unidades.

-Yo iré- cuando la voz de Mikazuki resonó por el puente de control.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué no habías renunciado a pelear?- preguntó confusa Azee.

-Ya no peleo por que sea lo único para lo que sirvo- corrigió Mika girándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta, deteniéndose antes de salir –ahora solo peleo para proteger lo que quiero, lo que es valioso para mi, y en esta nave están las personas que más quiero- dicho eso, salió del lugar dejando tras de si un silencio de sorpresa pura.

-Je, si que ha crecido- comentó Azee antes de dar ordenes -¡llamen a los hangares, que desplieguen las unidades, quiero que rodeen la nave y permanezcan en alerta! ¡Defenderemos la nave mientras Mikazuki lidia con ellos!-.

-¡Entendido!-.

Mika se apresuró al hangar, apenas deteniéndose en donde se guardaban los trajes espaciales donde se quitó los la chaqueta, los pantalones y el calzado, quedando en una especie de traje negro a cuerpo completo que solo dejaba los pies, las manos y la cabeza descubiertos.

Llegado al hangar llamó la atención de todos por su vestimenta, específicamente por que no usaba un traje hermético y estaban por abrir las compuertas para permitir la salida de las unidades.

Mika no se altero, solo levantó el brazo derecho a la altura de su rostro y habló –Vamos, Barbatos-.

Un intenso brillo lo rodeó e instantes después el nuevo Gundam había sido desplegado.

La unidad estaba casi igual, las únicas diferencias que tenia era que todo lo rojo que antes tenia había pasado a ser azul, los ojos verdes fueron reemplazados por unos amarillos y no había casi nada de maquinaria a la vista, especialmente en la zona del torso y los brazos que ahora tenían un aspecto algo más liso pero aun intimidante y con placas blancas que protegían bien las zonas, más que un robot gigante casi podía hacer pasarse por una armadura.

Esto último era acentuado por el hecho de que, el tamaño del Gundam se había reducido en gran medida. De medir 19 metros había pasado a ser de unos 3 metros aproximadamente.

La cola cuchilla de Hashmal seguía en su lugar pero más inclinada, casi paralelamente a su espalda y justo entre dos enormes propulsores gravitacionales mayoritariamente blancos con algunos detalles dorados y azules con un aspecto que recordaba a un par de alas extendidas por completo.

(N/a: Básicamente, una fusión entre Byakushiki y Barbatos sin dejar a la vista nada de Mika ni de la maquinaria interna.)

-Abran la compuerta- la voz de Mika resonó por el hangar, sacando de su sorpresa a las presentes que se apresuraron a obedecer.

Tras la despresurización la compuerta se abrió y Mikazuki salió a una velocidad endiablada de ahí, dejando a más de una sorprendida, pero especialmente, con la duda de si algo tan pequeño podría lidiar con un Mobile Unit.

Subestimaban el poder de un Infinite Gundam.

Mientras volaba contra las unidades enemigas, Mika identificó los blancos con el sistema de su unidad y levantó el brazo izquierdo. En la palma tenia una especie de cañón que se iluminó de rojo antes de que un proyectil incandescente de dicho color saliera disparado, acertando a la zona de la cabina de una unidad, destruyéndola.

Mika notó como un panel holográfico que mostraba un marcador con el número "800" se redujo a "798". Ese era el medidor de poder del escudo IS. El cañón de partículas ahora integrado en su brazo izquierdo tenia dos modalidades, la que estaba usando ahora era el de disparo de proyectiles en el que usaba la energía del escudo para generar la "munición".

Disparó varias veces más hasta que finalmente alcanzó a las unidades enemigas.

-¡¿mandaron una unidad tan pequeña?!- se escuchó por los comunicadores en un tono de incredulidad burla.

-¡Mantente alerta, esa cosa destruyo varias de nuestras unidades!-.

-¡Por favor! ¡¿Qué podría hacer ese enano?!-.

Mika no le dio importancia a sus palabras, en su lugar extendió los brazos y manifestó su arma predilecta, su maza. Esta también se había reducido en tamaño, siendo apenas del tamaño de su nuevo Barbatos sin contar la empuñadura. Aun así la empuño sin dudar.

En un instante Mika se movió, volando a gran velocidad contra una unidad impactó su maza con una fuerza tremenda en la zona de la cabina, aplastándola en el acto. Fue el primero en caer por su vieja arma.

Las unidades reaccionaron a eso y se lanzaron contra él, pero si antes los movimientos de Mika eran casi imposibles de predecir, ahora mismo, con una visión de 360° y una unidad mucho más compacta y ágil, era prácticamente intocable.

Giró a la izquierda esquivando el hacha de una unidad antes de aplastar la cabina con su maza. Se elevó un poco desplegando la cola cuchilla y moviéndola entre las unidades, destruyendo los propulsores de 3 de ellas y dejándolas a su merced, siendo destrozados por su masa al poco rato.

Algunos disparos conectaron en su espalda y el puntaje del escudo descendió a 700. Girándose, observó a una gran cantidad Mobile Units disparándole. Chasqueando la lengua, Mikazuki desvaneció su maza y empezó a disparar su cañon de partículas mientras se acercaba esquivando los disparos enemigos.

Si había algo que no le agradaba del cambio actual era que no podía moverse tan fácilmente cuando tenía su maza (a diferencia de antes que no suponía ninguna carga) ni podía sostenerla con un solo brazo, pero afortunadamente la unidad tenía un arma más, una que podía blandir con un solo brazo sin problemas.

En su mano derecha apareció una espada negra enorme que se abrió, la hoja volviéndose una especie de guarda mientras una enorme cuchilla de energía pura surgía. Yukihiria Nigata.

Iniciando el Ignition Boost, Barbatos se rodeó de luz dorada antes de salir a una velocidad increíble, ninguna de las unidades pudo reaccionar enemigas. Mika maniobró entre las unidades blandiendo a Yukihiria, dejando tras de sí una enorme cantidad de unidades partidas a la mitad.

Instantes después, Mikazuki se detuvo, rodeado de unidades destruidas y con el marcador del escudo en ceros antes de que, un punto a la vez, el contador volviera a aumentar. Ese era el reactor Ahab recargando el núcleo IS. Cada segundo regeneraba un punto del escudo, tomaría 13 minutos y 20 segundos para que el núcleo IS estuviera a su máxima capacidad.

Desvaneciendo a Yukihiria, Mika enfocó a la nave enemiga que parecía estar congelada en su lugar, muy probablemente preparándose para retirarse, sin embargo, se habían atrevido a amenazar a Atra, Kudelia y sus hijos, uno de los que ni siquiera había nacido aun. No era algo que estuviera dispuesto a perdonar.

Nuevamente alzó su brazo izquierdo, sujetándolo con el brazo derecho –Cambiar cañon de partículas a cañon láser-.

[Modalidad de arma cambiada]

Esa era la segunda modalidad de su cañon. Aparentemente, por medio de la cola cuchilla el núcleo IS había recuperado información del cañon laser de Hashmal y lo había replicado en el brazo izquierdo en conjunto al cañon de partículas, simplemente cambiaba la fuente de energía y la tomaba directamente del reactor Ahab.

La boca del cañon brillo de rojo incandescente. Sin duda alguna, Mika apuntó al puente de la nave enemiga, antes de que el poderoso torrente de energía saliera disparado. No hubo resistencia alguna, el puente de mando enemigo fue destruido en el acto.

Asintiendo satisfecho, Mikazuki se dio la vuelta y regresó a su nave, con la nave enemiga explotando a sus espaldas.

Azee y el resto observaron esto incrédulas. Si antes lo llamaban "El demonio de Tekkadan", no podían imaginarse como lo llamarían ahora: ¿"dios de la destrucción?" "¿dios demonio?", no podían estar seguras.

Sin embargo, viendo la unidad volar hacia ellas, con la explosión a sus espaldas generando sombras en su lado frontal de forma que solo podían ver su silueta, de la cual resaltaba los propulsores como alas y la creta que asemejaba unos cuernos, y viendo los brillantes ojos dorados, había una palabra que resonaba en sus mentes.

Nephilim.

 **(Actualidad)**

-¿Vienen?- ambas salieron de sus recuerdos al ver como Mikazuki se había detenido en la puerta y las miraba curioso.

Asintiendo, se apresuraron a entrar, sonriendo ante la sensación de paz y felicidad que tenían en sus corazones.

 **Fin del oneshot.**

Bueno, como dije, es hora de las excusas demás.

Esta serie Gundam me gustó bastante, inclusive el final, siendo que suelo ser alguien más inclinado a los finales felices y no agridulces como el que tuvo esta serie.

Sin embargo, algunas cosas no me gustaron, dos en específico.

La primera fue que Julieta fuera conocida por "decapitar al demonio", más que nada por que ella no lo derrotó, a Mikazuki lo derrotó la estrategia de Rustal, atacarlo de forma brutal desde el espacio. Claro, esta táctica no me molesta, esto me demuestra que Rustal se tomó enserio a Mikazuki, y quedó claro que, desde el punto de vista militar, era la forma apropiada de actuar, viendo que Mikazuki y Akihiro lograron sobrevivir a eso, gravemente heridos, pero sobrevivieron. Aun en su estado Mika se las arregló para aniquilar a una buena parte de las fuerzas de Gjallarhorn mientras que Akihiro nos dio gusto a todos matando a Iok.

Lo que me molestó fue que Julieta arrancara la cabeza de Barbatos y la alzara con "orgullo", aun si fue fingido eso y comprendo que era necesario para marcar el triunfo de Gjallarhorn y levantar el animo de sus fuerzas, pero aun así, no me pareció que tuviera el derecho a hacerlo, siendo que no fue capaz de derrotar lo en igualdad de condiciones.

Lo segundo fue que, aunque Kudelia al final aceptó formar parte de esa relación amorosa de tres personas y mostró que en verdad estaba enamorada de él, ella no tuvo un hijo de Mikazuki, puede ser compresible esto, pero aun así no me gusto.

Siendo estas dos cosas me puse a pensar en un posible fic con un final alternativo más a mi gusto, y esa idea trajo de vuelta la idea de un crossover entre Kidou Senshi Gundam Tekketsu No Orphans e Infinite Stratos que surgió tras ver los crossover de otras sagas Gundam co IS, desde uno en el que pusieron a Naruto en lugar de Ichika y le dieron un Gundam reducido al tamaño de un IS hasta otro crossover en el que ponían a Setsuna en el lugar de Ichika.

Esa idea la había descartado originalmente por que no veía la forma de hacerlo sin arruinar la historia de Gundam Tekketsu no Orphans (además del hecho de que aun soy muy nuevo en lo que respecta a Gundam y, por tanto, mis conocimientos son muy limitados, en mi versión crossover se terminarían salvando muchos de los personajes, y las muertes de la serie fueron muy importantes, si las quitaba solo estaría retorciendo la historia en un desfile de fanservice sin sentido) y no quería poner a Mikazuki en el lugar de Ichika, pero cuando me puse a pensar en la forma de salvar a Mika, se me ocurrió esto.

Algo que espero es que mi impresión de Mika sea acertada. Es decir, desde que perdió la movilidad en su lado derecho Mikazuki se había resignado a que solo serviría para combatir, pero eso cambió cuando Atra se le confesó. Viendo eso estoy seguro de que si Mikazuki lograra, no solo sobrevivir, si no que también recuperara la movilidad completa de su cuerpo, perdiera los implantes del sistema Alaya-Vijnana y tuviera dos mujeres que lo aman y un hijo en camino, actuaria de esta forma. ¿Ustedes que opinan?

En fin, espero les gusté este pequeño Oneshot. Y aclaro que, de momento al menos, no tengo planes de volver este oneshot en una historia completa ni en hacer algo más con estas franquicias ya que de momento tengo suficiente trabajo entre manos con "A new Legend", "Assassin´s Creed: Dead Zone" y "DragonXCampione!", esto solo era para sacar de mi sistema la idea que asaltó mi cabeza.

Toda critica, reseña y sugerencia será bien recibida.

Bueno, seria todo por ahora, hasta la próxima.


End file.
